Fate
by imabfamous
Summary: "Fate is a funny thing, Finn. You never know where it may lead you." One-shots telling the lives of Finn and Rachel before High School, during and beyond.
1. Chapter 1  Pretending

**Hello people of FanFiction! I, Kelsi, have started a new story...again... I plan on updating both _Be Careful What You Wish For_ and _Ransom_ very soon! But right now, here is my new story called_ Fate!_ This is a drabble story, therefore, it does not follow story form. I plan on having a ton of chapters for it! Thank you all for putting up with me and I promise to update my other stories soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>People so seldom say 'I Love You'<strong>

**And then it's either to late or love goes.**

**So when I tell you i love you,**

**It doesn't mean I know you'll never go,**

**only that I wish you didn't have to**

**~ Unknown**

* * *

><p><strong>Story 1 - Pretending<strong> **(A/N** **- Takes place sometime after 'Born This Way')**

He can't help but watch her sometimes. The way she smooths down her skirt before and after she sits down. How she intently listens to anyone who talks to her. Her smile. He loves it when she smiles. It was always bright and made him feel better. He knew he was pretending. Pretending that he didn't care anymore. Pretending that he truly loved Quinn. Pretending that he was better without her. But, he continues to stare at her. Quinn notices sometimes and tries to draw his attention away. It works for a little bit, but he always finds himself watching her again. He watches her get up and stand in front of the room. She's talking about something, but he isn't listening. He just watches all her motions. The way her lips move and how her hands are placed delicately on her hips. Santana says some stupid remark and her face falls. He bites his tongue to keep from saying something nasty back at Santana. He forces himself to remember that he's pretending. He faintly hears the bell and Quinn grabs his hand, making him leave. He turns to see her walking back to get her stuff. He forces himself to look away. He can't quit pretending because that's all he seems to know how to do anymore. He goes to his locker. He absentmindedly looks to his right and sees her walking to her locker. She doesn't make it before Azimio throws an ice, cold, red slushie into her face. She holds her breath and watches and he watches as she wipes her eyes. She looks up and makes eye contact with him. They hold before she looks dejectedly to the ground. He knows she's trying not to cry. He also knows it isn't because she was slushied. He watches as Mercedes and Kurt rush her into the girls bathroom. Kurt frwons at him and shakes his head before closing the door. Pretending is a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! The first story of my drabble series! Stories will get longer, i promise! Thank you all! Dont forget to read my other stories and don't forget to review!<strong>

**~Kelsi**


	2. Chapter 2  Perfect

**Hi again! Here is another chapter! I changed this to one-shots about Finn and Rachel. I didn't think it fit as a drabble series so now it is a bunch of One-Shots**. **I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Perfection is attained by slow degrees;<strong>

**It requires the hand of time"**

**~Voltaire**

* * *

><p><strong>Story #2 - Perfect<strong>

"Rach!" Finn whined as they hoped out of the taxi.

"Quit complaining Finn." She snapped as the doorman opened the door for them.

"But we've been looking for hours!" He persisted.

"Finn, please!" We need to find the perfect one. This is a big step in our relationship and I need you to be committed. I can't do this by myself." She pleaded.

"Fine." He grumbled. She clapped her hands excitedly and then proceeded to grab his and drag him to the elevator. They were apartment shopping. They were both graduating N.Y.U in a year and decided it was time they get an apartment of their own. Rachel currently lived with Kurt and Blaine and Finn still stayed in a dorm room. They, as in Rachel, wanted to be able to come to a place and call it their home. Finn, at first, fully supported the idea of getting to share an apartment with her. Then, after about the 10th turned down apartment, he didn't think it was such a good idea anymore. She insisted they were going to find the perfect one, they just had to be patient. Well, Finn was quickly running out. There was always something wrong with them. "This one's too small." She would simply say. "This one looks weird." "This one needs a bigger bathroom." "This one looks like a crack house." Why couldn't she just pick a freaking apartment already?

"This is a nice one bedroom apartment with-" The realtor was saying.

"No." Rachel concluded without looking around. The realtor looked at her like she was insane.

"C'mon Rach! You need to look around first." He rolled his eyes. She threw her arms up and turned towards him.

"There is only one bedroom Finn! I specifically said I wanted two." She huffed.

"Why are you acting like this? I mean, what's the big deal?" He shrugged. Her eyes narrowed.

"What's the big deal? Well, Finn, the 'big deal' is that this is where we are going to live! This is going to be our first time living together and I want everything perfect. This is where we will come home to every night. This is where we will make memories, Finn!" Her eyes began to water. "I just want to be living somewhere perfect in my perfect life with you." She cried. Tears were escaping and each time she tried to stop them more flowed. He panicked. He hated it when she cried. He pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry! Baby, I didn't know how much this meant to you. I want everything to be perfect too." He hushed her.

"Really?" She sniffled.

"Really." He confirmed. She pulled back.

"Can we go to one more? Pretty please Finny?" She said while batting her eyelashes. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Yay!" She jumped up and down.

"I mean it Rachel Barbra Berry, last one." He grabbed her shoulders to make her stop jumping.

"Okay! I promise!" She kissed him and then skipped out of the apartment. He shrugged to the realtor who rolled her eyes and followed him out of the apartment. Sure enough, it was the last apartment. Rachel was in love with it. It met all her specifications. It had two bedrooms, both rather large, it had a large kitchen, a quaint living room and a medium-sized bathroom. The apartment came unfurnished, so they set up a air mattress in the master bedroom. They brought everything they already packed and set all the boxes in the living room. It was nearing midnight and they were both laying on the air mattress. Rachel was talking while Finn was propped up on his elbow, absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"And since we both don't have classes tomorrow, I was thinking that we could both go furniture shopping!" Rachel excitedly said. He fell back on his pillow and sighed.

"Yay! Sounds like fun." He replied with mock enthusiasm. She looked at him and them got up. She came over to him and laid on top of him.

"Actually, why don't I go with Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt and you can go out with Noah and Sam?" She seductively whispered in his ear.

"Really?"

"Yeah, go have fun." She kissed down his jaw.

"You're the best girlfriend ever."

"I know." She said kissing him passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>There is the second one-shot! I have many planned and if you have any prompt ideas, please PM me! I would be glad to listen to any ideas you have. I already have certain ones planned out. Sorry that it's a little short! I do have longer ones coming up. The next one is really long and I will put it up when I have the time. If you have any ideas please let me know! <strong>

**~With love**

**Kelsi  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3  I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Hello again! This one-shot is really long! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I really enjoy making these one-shots and don't worry, there are many more to come!**

* * *

><p><strong>When you are in love<strong>

**You can't fall asleep**

**Because reality is better than your dreams**

**~Dr. Seuss**

* * *

><p><strong>Story #3 - I Think I Wanna Marry You<strong>

"Finn! We have to leave now or we are going to miss our flight!" Rachel called from the front door.

"Coming!" Finn yelled form somewhere in the bedroom. Rachel tapped her foot impatiently while she waited for her boyfriend. They were going to Lima. Puck finally proposed to Quinn and both Rachel and Finn were in the bridal party. Finn was the best man and Rachel the maid of honor. Nobody ever expected for Rachel and Quinn to become best friends, but after High School, Quinn attended N.Y.U along with Rachel and Finn. Rachel and Quinn found that they had a few classes together and actually enjoyed each others company. Soon, they both decided to set aside their differences and started over. They soon became inseparable. After college, Quinn moved back to Lima and opened her own very successful law firm. She ran into Puck one day and soon enough they were in love. Two years later, Puck popped the question.

"Okay! I'm ready! Let's go!" Finn ran from the bedroom and grabbed some of the bags that sat by the front door. He ran out of the room and to the elevator. Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed while grabbing the remaining bags. They hailed a taxi and soon made it to the airport. After barely catching their plane, the two relaxed in the seats and got ready for the flight home.

"Are you ready to see everyone? Quinn invited the whole Glee club to the wedding!" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see how everyone is! The only Glee members we've seen are Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine. Sometimes, we see them too much." Finn smiled.

"I like them living near us. I mean while you're away at football camp, they keep me company." She snuggled into his arm. After college, Finn was asked to play on the Giants and he couldn't decline. Rachel was in one off-Broadway production, but was still auditioning for Broadway every chance she gets.

"Well, as long as you're happy, I'm happy." He kissed her temple. Soon, they both drifted off to sleep. They were awoken when they were told the plane was landing at the Columbus airport. Rachel was jumping up and down as soon as they landed and Finn had to hold her hand to keep her still. They were getting their luggage when Finn heard two high-pitched screams. He covered his ears and turned to see Rachel running towards Quinn. He grabbed the luggage and met where Quinn was showing Rachel her engagement ring. Puck stood behind, rolling his eyes at the girly-ness.

"Oh my God! It's gorgeous!" Rachel cooed.

"Thanks! I love it so much!" Quinn replied, flattered.

"Hey dude." Puck said as he fist bumped Finn. Rachel, finally aware of Puck's presence, looked up."

"Noah! You look so grown up!" She laughed as she hugged him.

"I see you're still the same annoying Berry I know and love." Puck chuckled.

"Thank you guys so much. It means so much to me that you came." Quinn said as her eyes began to water. Rachel's, of course, watered to.

"Of course Quinnie! I can't believe you're getting married!" They both hugged each other again.

"Come on babe. We gotta get Berry and Hudson home to see their folks before you go all Bridezilla on everyone." Puck said as he took Quinn's hand. She forcefully slapped him with her free hand.

"Shut up Noah! I am not a bridezilla." Quinn hissed. She let go of his hand and hooked arms with Rachel. The two girls went ahead, leaving the boys to carry the luggage. Puck picked up a few bags and walked with Finn while the girls gushed about the wedding ahead.

"So...getting married?" Finn smiled at his best friend.

"Yeah." Puck replied, a pink tinge forming on his neck.

"Never thought that 'Puckzilla' would get tied down." They both shared a laugh and continued to walk in silence.

"So what about you and Berry?" Puck finally asked.

"What about us?" Finn looked at Puck, confused.

"When are you going to propose? I mean you have been dating since senior year, only breaking up once for two weeks. You are both graduated and 24. What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know."

"It's not like she'll say no. She is head over heels in love with you."

"She never seizes to surprise me." Finn simply said.

"Whatever dude." They finally reached the car and Finn hoped into the backseat with Rachel.

"Okay you two, lets keep this car ride PG." Puck laughed as a blush started to spread on Rachel's face. Quinn slapped Puck and hissed out a 'Noah!' Puck and Quinn dropped both Finn and Rachel off at Carole and Burt's and told them the bridal party was meeting for dinner. Rachel hugged Quinn one more time and waved as the other couple drove off. Finn took Rachel's hand and opened the door to his old home,

"Finny!" Screamed Finn and Kurt's six year old sister, Andrea. She ran over to her brother and threw her arms around him.

"Hey Andy." He laughed.

"Rachy!" Andy screamed again as she saw Rachel. "I got some new barbies we can play with!"

"Oh my goodness! We will have to play with them before I leave, now won't we?" Rachel laughed at the hyper little girl.

"Andy, where's mom?" Finn asked while putting his bags down.

"In the kitchen making lunch." She replied while running into the kitchen.

"She is a little firecracker." Rachel smiled.

"Just like you." Finn said, kissing her sweetly.

"Ewww!" Andrea screamed before running upstairs. Rachel giggled as Finn rolled his eyes.

"Let's try not to mentally scar your six year old sister." Rachel laughed as she laid her head on his chest.

"She'll get over it." He grumbled, causing Rachel to laugh even more.

"Finn! Rachel!" Carole ran from the kitchen and gave them both a hug.

"Hi mom." Finn smiled as he gave his mother a hug in return.

"Hi Carole!" Rachel said, kissing Carole Hudson-Hummel on the cheek.

"I haven't seen you guys in forever! How are you?" Carole lead her son and his girlfriend to the living room and motioned for them to take a seat.

"We're great mom." Finn replied, smiling at Rachel.

"Are you in any new productions Rachel?" Carole looked at the petite brunette.

"Not at the moment. I have some auditions coming up and I really hope that I will finally make it on Broadway." Rachel smiled.

"I've missed you two so much." Carole looked at her son and Rachel.

"We missed you too." Finn reached over and took her mother's hand.

"Where are Kurt and Blaine?" Rachel asked. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Sam all flew out a week before Finn and Rachel did. Kurt and Blaine were also staying with Carole and Burt.

"The went to the store for me." Carole replied at the exact moment the front door opened.

"We're back!" Kurt yelled in a sing-song voice.

"Oh Kurt! Wonderful! Finn and Rachel just got here." Carole got up and went to take some of the groceries from Kurt.

"Hey Kurt!" Rachel jumped up from the couch and ran to hug her best friend.

"Rachel!" Kurt squealed in delight. Blaine in with the rest of the groceries. He set them down so her could hug Rachel and give her a peck on the cheek. Finn came in from the other room and gave his brother a hug.

"Finn! You better not be wearing that to dinner tonight." Kurt shook his head disapprovingly at Finn's outfit. Finn rolled his eyes and turned to his brother's boyfriend.

"Hey dude. There's a baseball game on. Wanna watch?"

"Yeah!" Blaine replied, eager to watch the game. While Finn and Blaine watched the game, Kurt and Rachel went to get her a new dress for dinner. When they returned, the four all got ready for dinner with Quinn and Puck and the rest of the bridal party. They arrived at Breadsticks and Quinn waved them over to the table. At the table, Mercedes sat next to Sam, Mike was with Tina and Brittney and Artie were on the far end. Finn and Rachel gave all their fellow Glee members a hug and sat down for a nice dinner. They talked about everything going on in each others lives. Tina was two months pregnant, Brittney and Artie were trying for kids and Sam and Mercedes were happily dating. Soon they all said their goodbyes and parted. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Finn all made their way home. Rachel and Finn went to bed early because they were having breakfast with Rachel's dads in the morning. The whole Glee club were going to the bar tomorrow night to give Quinn and Puck their last night before being married on Saturday.

* * *

><p>Saturday arrived and the wedding wasn't until six. Early in the morning, the boys kidnapped Puck and told the girls that he would be back in time for the wedding. The girls, including Kurt, wasted no time and took Quinn to the spa. When they finished at the spa, they took Quinn to the chapel where the wedding was being held. At 5:30, the guests all started to arrive. The boys still weren't back and to say Quinn was freaking out was an understatement. She went from crying, to throwing things in the room, to stating all the ways she was going to kill Puck. Quinn was in the crying stage when Sam's car pulled into the chapel parking lot. Rachel stood at the door with her hands on her hips as each boy stepped out of the car, looking innocent.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?" Rachel screamed as they all walked towards her. All the boys looked at Finn to try and calm down his girlfriend.

"We took Puck to a car show and it ended a little later than we thought. My phone died and Puck forgot his. Listen Rach, I am so-" Finn tried to explain, but was cut off by Rachel.

"I don't want to hear the rest. Now get in there and get ready." She turned around and went into Quinn's dressing room, slamming the door behind her. The boys quickly ran into their own dressing room. After calming Quinn down, the wedding was finally ready to start. Finn stood next to his best friend who was anxiously waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle. The wedding march began and Tina and Mercedes flowed down the aisle and took their places. Then Finn saw her. The satin purple dress fit perfectly and showed off her curves. The dress flowed down to her knees and made her legs seem even longer, if that was possible. She walked effortlessly in the silver heels and he couldn't help but smile like an idiot. Rachel saw Finn smiling and she gave him a dazzling smile, which only made him want to sweep her off her feet and kiss her. She took her place and Quinn came down the aisle next. The rest of the wedding flew by and went smoothly into the reception. Quinn and Puck had their first dance and everyone watched as the couple looked lovingly into each others eyes. Rachel laid her head on Finn's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his body. He looked at her and wondered what their wedding would be like. There he goes again. He has been thinking about marriage a lot lately. He couldn't propose yet! They weren't ready. _He_ wasn't ready. The song ended and Rachel kissed him quickly before going over and whispering something into Quinn's ear. Quinn nodded and told something to the DJ.

"The bride has asked for the Maid of Honor and Best Man to give their speeches." The DJ said, handing a microphone to Rachel. Finn made his way over to the stage and stood by the side of it, waiting for Rachel to finish.

"Hi everyone! I'm Rachel, the Maid of Honor. First off, I want to congratulate Quinn and Noah. I am so happy for you guys! You both deserve each other and I hope you guys make it last. I met Quinn in High School. We hated each other. She was the popular head cheerleader and I was the school loser. Then we both joined Glee and we still hated each other. I was in love with her boyfriend, who is not currently my boyfriend. We fought over him so much. Then High School ended and we both went to the same college. it was time we both grew up. That's when we became best friends. Quinn, I love you to death. You are amazing and I am so happy for you. I love you Quinnie!" Rachel held up her drink and hugged a crying Quinn. Finn kissed Rachel on the cheek before going up on stage.

"Hey, I'm Finn, the Best Man. I'm going to make this short and sweet, because I know Puck likes things simple. And not because he threatened me to not be all 'mushy-gushy,'" Everyone chuckled. "But really, Puck, we have been best friends since we were in diapers. In High School, our friendship kinda went down the toilet. I think we grew up too. I mean, look at you! I know for a fact, that you never thought you would be getting married. So, congrats dude." Finn held up his drink and fist bumped his best friend. He went back to the table where Rachel was sitting. A slow song came on and Finn held out his hand to her. She gladly took it and they made their way to the dance floor. She laid her head on his chest and he held her close.

"I love you Finn. More than anything." She blurted out. She looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"I love you too, Rach. More than anything." He replied, kissing her. She laid her head back on his chest. He looked around at everyone dancing. his eye caught Quinn laughing as she danced with Puck. There wasn't any regret written on either of their faces. That was when Finn knew. He was ready.

Finn Hudson was ready to marry Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That was a long chapter! This took me forever to write! Thank you all for reading this story. I would like to get more reviews though. I don't know if I am going to continue this because I don't have many people interested. If you would like me to continue, please review. Thanks again! Don't forget to read my other stories, <em>Be Careful What You Wish For <em>and _Ransom._ I plan on updating Ransom very soon because I haven't updated it in forever. Thanks again! Don't forget to review! **

**~With love**

**Kelsi  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4  My Superhero

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you are all interested in this story! **

**lilmonster18 - I am so happy this almost made you cry! I love Quick and Finchel so much and I love writing their relationships out!**

**gleelover95 - Finn and Rachel will get married, but that is a little bit away. I can't wait to write out that chapter though! I want their wedding to be perfect.**

**I promise that I will try to update quicker, but sometimes it is impossible for me. Thank you all for your support. I'm kinda iffy about this one-shot. I'm not sure whether I like it or not. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>It takes a minute to have a crush on someone,<strong>

**An hour to like someone,**

**And a day to love someone -**

**But it takes a lifetime to forget someone**

**~Johnny Depp**

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot #4 - My Superhero<strong>

The first time Rachel Berry ever saw him was when she was seven years old and in first grade. It was her first day attending McKinley Elementary and she was nervous. She had recently transferred from a private school because her dads decided she needed to attend a public school. As she put on her pink winter jacket and her gold star backpack, she got into the car. When she arrived at the school, tears sprang to her eyes.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Her daddy, Hiram, asked as he got down to his daughters level.

"What if they don't like me?" She replied in her over-dramatic ways.

"Of course they will like you! You are a star and everyone will want to get to know you." Her dad, Leroy, wiped the tears off the little girls face.

"What if they don't except my talent?" She sniffled.

"Then, that is their loss. You are extremely talented, princess. Sometimes people can't handle that." Hiram kissed her forehead and handed her a bottle of water. She drank some of it and her dads led her into the school. they kissed her goodbye when they made it to her classroom and she silently took her seat.

"Who dropped you off?" A short boy with a Mohawk asked her as she sat down next to him.

"My dads." She simply replied to the boy.

"You have two dads?" He looked at her a little funny.

"Yes." She said as she pulled out her gold star pen.

"That's weird. You're a freak." The boy looked at her disgusted and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes and told herself that she was far more talented that this foolish boy and focused on her teacher. It was finally time for recess and she hesitantly made her way outside to the playground. Finding safety at a bench by the doors, she took a seat. She was minding her own business when a rather large first grader stood right in front of her.

"Move." He demanded. Tired of being picked on, she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"No. I was here first." She fought back. She was caught completely off guard when the boy pushed her. She fell backwards and fell straight into a mud puddle. She looked up, with tears in her eyes, at the laughing boy.

"That was mean David." Rachel eyes widened as a small boy emerged from behind the boy known as David. She stared at him in awe. His hazel eyes looked perfect with the sun glistening off of them. His disheveled hair moved with the wind perfectly. He was very short compared to David and Rachel feared that he would get hurt.

"I don't care. She was in _my _seat!" David took a step near the smaller boy.

"You're not supposed to push girls." the small boy stated, not caring that the other boy was much taller than him.

"So?" The taller one threatened

"So, apologize."

"Make me." David raised his fist and Rachel quickly picked up some of the mud and threw it. It landed right on the side of his face and he lowered his fist immediately. He wiped the mud from is face and turned to glare at her.

"I'll get you back for that!" David yelled before stomping back to the playground. The small boy quickly came to her side and held out his hand for her. She gladly took it and tingles went through her hand when she grabbed his. He helped her up and then stood there awkwardly.

"Umm...Are you okay?" He shyly asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"That was David Karofsky. He's a bully." Rachel just nodded her head at the boy. She held out her hand towards him and he took it.

"I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. Future Broadway star. Someday, I'm going to be really famous, like Barbra Streisand." She smiled a dazzling smile, but it was nothing compared to the crooked one he gave her.

"I'm Finn. Finn Hudson. Ummm...I don't know what I'm going to be."

"Well, Finn, it is very good to be prepared when it comes to your future," She let go of his hand, ready to go into a rant about choosing your career wisely, when she noticed the confused look on his face. "Sorry," She nervously laughed. "I tend to talk a lot."

"I can tell." He smiled.

"Finn? Thanks for saving me. You were so brave. I guess that makes you my hero..." She trailed off, suddenly becoming shy. He face lit up as she called him a hero.

"Really? I always wanted to be like a superhero. I mean, I guess, now I am! Except, I can't fly or shoot lasers out of my eyes." She giggled as he went on about different superheroes. He told her his favorite ones and what powers he wished he possessed. he spent the entire recess talking to her and for once in her life, she finally found a friend. The bell rang and he traveled back to his friends, promising to talk to her soon. He turned around one more time and waved to her. Her heart fluttered and she waved back. Maybe for once she could be happy. Maybe for once she wouldn't be so lonely. Maybe for once she realized that she didn't need to be a star.

Rachel Berry was madly in love with Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter completed! Thank you all again for your lovely reviews. Please tell me how you liked this chapter! <strong>

**~With love**

**Kelsi  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5  Funny Girl

**Hello again people of FanFiction! I was in a mood to write since I just got home from seeing the Glee 3D Concert Movie! I also saw the concert, but I needed to see the movie too! If you haven't seen it, I recommend you do! Anyway, I hope you find this one-shot sad. I also hope you find it amazing too...let me know what you think! **

**Btw...I do not own Glee or the song _When You're Gone_ by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

><p><strong>Story #5 - Funny Girl<strong>

They got the call at four in the morning. They were both sleeping soundly when Rachel's phone went off. Finn felt her shift in the bed, trying to find her phone. He chuckled and took it off the nightstand. He handed it to her and she muttered a 'thanks'.

"Hello?" She answered, her voice soft. There was a pause as the person on the other end talked. Rachel shot up and her feet dangled over the edge of the bed. His instincts took over as he got up and knelt in front of her.

"When?" Her voice broke. Her hand was over her mouth and the moonlight showed the tears glistening in her eyes. he quickly flipped on the lamp beside the bed.

"Ok. We'll be there soon." She hung up the phone and put her head in her hands.

"Rachel? Honey? Who was that?" Finn calmly asked his fiance. No response. She just sat there with her head placed in her hands.

"Rach? What's wrong?" No response again.

"Rachel! Please!" Finn shook her. She let go of her head and tears were rushing down her face. He began to frantically wipe them, but more followed.

"My daddy - hospital - critical - oh God!" She cried. he pulled her into his chest as she sobbed. When she calmed a little she tried telling him again. She broke down halfway through and broke down again. He had heard enough to understand though. Her dad, Leroy, called to tell her that her daddy, Hiram, was in the hospital. He held her, wishing he could take away her pain. At 5:45 in the morning, they began to pack their bags. She was still crying and he was trying to be strong for her. The ride to the airport was silent. As they got on the plane, Finn held Rachel's hand and didn't let it go during the whole flight. When they arrived, Puck was there to pick them up. He drove them to the hospital and nodded as Finn thanked him. Rachel ran into the waiting room and to the receptionist. Leroy Berry entered the room, a coffee in his hand. When Rachel saw him she threw her arms around him. They stood and cried together and Finn found himself looking away. Soon, they were all sitting in the waiting room chairs.

"What happened?" Rachel's voice croaked.

"I don't really know. I was away at a business meeting. I came home an-and I found him lying on the floor, unconscious. I talked to him an hour before. An hour!" Leroy looked straight ahead. Rachel didn't say anything. Finn squeezed her hand lightly. A doctor stepped in the room and looked at his clipboard.

"Hiram Berry?" He asked. They all shot up at once. he sadly looked at them before stepping closer.

"How is he?" Rachel asked.

"Well, he just got out of exploratory surgery. they found a tumor attached to his brain. it is too close to remove and it is progressing at immense speeds. I'm so sorry, but he has about two weeks." Finn watched as tears fell from Rachel's face. She turned to him and he pulled her into his chest, holding her as she cried.

"Can we see him?" Leroy asked. The doctor nodded and the three followed him to room 237. He departed when they reached the room. They all entered the room to see Hiram looking out of the window. Rachel rushed into the room and grabbed her daddy's hand. he looked over at his daughter and smiled.

"Hi princess. What are you doing here?" He wiped a tear that slipped from her eye.

"Hi daddy. I'm here to see you." She gave a soft smile.

"How's the wedding planning?" He asked, eying the engagement ring that laid on his daughter's hand.

"Good. Finn wants a winter wedding, but I want a summer wedding. The colors are going to be pink and white." She continued telling him all about her plans for the wedding. When she finished, he chuckled.

"It sounds beautiful, honey. I think you should have a fall wedding. Everything is so beautiful then. To bad I won't get to help walk you down the aisle." He thought aloud.

"Don't say that daddy." Rachel pleaded. He daddy pulled her in for a hug.

"It's okay, darling. I'm really tired. Can you all leave so I can sleep?" Rachel nodded and kissed her daddy's forehead. They all got up and shuffled to the door. "Actually, Finn? Can you stay?" Finn nodded and took a seat by the bed. After the door closed, Hiram turned to look at him.

"Finn, I love you like the son I never had," Hiram took his hand. "Now, on my deathbed, I am asking you to take care of my angel. She means so much to me and she is going to need you after I die. I have always wanted the best for her and Finn, you are the best for her. Please promise me that you will never leave her. Promise me that she will be happy with you and that you will always love her." Finn looked at the man.

"I promise. I will always be there to take care of her." Finn whispered, tears finally falling. Hiram nodded and Finn stood up and left the room. Rachel ran to Finn as he appeared in the waiting room. He lead her to a chair and pulled her on top of his lap. He engulfed her in his arms and they cried together

* * *

><p>The next week flew by and they were in and out of the hospital everyday. Each of their fellow Glee members came by to see them. There were talks about Finn and Rachel's wedding and that was a distraction for a little bit. The next time they saw the doctor was on Wednesday of the second week. Everyone went silent as he entered the room.<p>

"Sorry to interrupt, but he is getting very weak. We don't know how much longer he is going to be here. I'm sorry. He was also asking for someone named Rachel." The doctor looked around for whoever was Rachel. Rachel stepped forward and followed the doctor to he daddy's room. She entered silently, immediatly taking a seat and grabbing her father's hand.

"Hi baby." Hiram smiled at his only daughter.

"Hi daddy." Her eyes filled with tears at how weak he sounded.

"I wanted to talk to you. Rachel, honey, I'm not going to make it much longer," Rachel choked a sob as her daddy continued. "I love you so much. You've become such a lovely woman. Not every father gets to say his daughter is on Broadway, or marrying the quarterback for the Jets. I don't want you to be upset . I want you to push forward and live your life to its' fullest. I'm not telling you to forget me, but just don't dwindle on this. Get married, have children, and live your life how you want it. I am so sorry I won't be able to walk you down the aisle. I promise I will still be there, watching over you. I love you sweetie."

"Oh daddy! I love you so much! Please don't leave me." Rachel begged as she cried.

"Honey, it's okay. I'm ready." Rachel stood up and walked to the door. When she opened it, she heard her daddy speak again.

"You'll always be my funny girl." And those were the last words Hiram Berry ever said.

* * *

><p>He went into a coma and was on life support. The doctors needed them to make a decision on whether to pull the plug or not. Rachel was the one to make the decision. Her voice was emotionless when she told them. They pulled the plug on Friday and he died early Saturday morning. Finn held Rachel as she sobbed, even crying a few times himself. The viewing on Tuesday went okay and many people came. The burying on Wednesday was much harder to overcome. Many memories from Junior year came flying back. Finn turned to look at Quinn and she offered a small smile, knowing exactly what he was remembering. He held Rachel's hand and kept her close to him. She made it through half he speech before he took over the rest. When the funeral ended, Finn and Rachel walked hand-in-hand back to the car waiting for them.<p>

"My mom wants us to stop over. Your dad is going over." He softly told her as she laid her head on his chest.

"I'm really tired. I just want to go back to Quinn's to rest. You go ahead and go though." Finn kissed her head and silently rode back to the funeral parlor. He dropped her off and Quinn's and Puck's house, where they were staying, and headed to his mom's. He didn't stay long, not really enjoying going to places without Rachel, and headed home. He opened the front door and walked inside the dark home. He walked into the family room, expecting to see his fiance watching more home videos, she watched them every night, but only saw a lone blanket draped neatly across the couch. He walked further and entered the guest room, which was empty as well. Getting a little more worried, he searched the entire house but she was nowhere to be found. Quinn's car was still at the house, which means she didn't drive anywhere, and her cell phone was sitting on top of the bed. Quickly grabbing the keys to the SUV, Finn hurried out the door. As he frantically drove around, he called Quinn. She had no idea where Rachel could be and promised she would drive around to look to. When he passed the his old High School, a thought came to him. Whenever Rachel was upset, she would go to the auditorium. He knew it was unlikely, but he went and parked anyways. The door was unlocked and the cool air hit his face as he entered. He walked down a hallway and memories rushed back as he passed her locker. Stopping, he ran his hand down it. He smiled as he remembered all the times they met at her locker, kissed at her locker. His thoughts were interrupted by music slowly drifting through the hallway. He followed the sound and it wasn't until he was in front of the door, that he heard her voice start to ring and echo through the auditorium.

**I always needed time on my own**  
><strong>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<strong>  
><strong>And the days feel like years when I'm alone<strong>  
><strong>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<strong>

He walked cautiously in and took a seat in the very back. She was playing the piano, tears running down her face.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**  
><strong>Do you see how much I need you right now?<strong>

**When you're gone**  
><strong>The pieces of my heart are missing you<strong>  
><strong>When you're gone<strong>  
><strong>The face I came to know is missing too<strong>

**When you're gone**  
><strong>The words I need to hear to always get me through<strong>  
><strong>The day and make it ok<strong>  
><strong>I miss you<strong>

She looked at him, shock taking over her face before she continued on.

**I've never felt this way before**  
><strong>Everything that I do reminds me of you<strong>  
><strong>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor<strong>  
><strong>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do<strong>

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**  
><strong>Do you see how much I need you right now?<strong>

**When you're gone**  
><strong>The pieces of my heart are missing you<strong>  
><strong>And when you're gone<strong>  
><strong>The face I came to know is missing too<strong>

**And when you're gone**  
><strong>The words I need to hear to always get me through<strong>  
><strong>The day and make it ok<strong>  
><strong>I miss you<strong>

**We were made for each other**  
><strong>Out here forever<strong>  
><strong>I know we were, yeah<strong>

**And all I ever wanted was for you to know**  
><strong>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul<strong>  
><strong>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah<strong>

She stood up from the piano, the music ceasing, but she continued to sing anyways.

**When you're gone**  
><strong>The pieces of my heart are missing you<strong>  
><strong>And when you're gone<strong>  
><strong>The face I came to know is missing too<strong>

**And when you're gone**  
><strong>All the words I need to hear will always get me through<strong>  
><strong>The day and make it ok<strong>  
><strong>I miss you<strong>

He walked down the aisle way and he eyes followed him all the way onto the stage.

"That was amazing Rach." He said as they were standing in front of each other. She looked at him and a sob escaped as she collapsed in his arms.

"I miss him so much." She cried into his chest.

"I know baby."

"Why did it have to be my daddy?" She whispered.

"I don't know Rach. He was awesome. I mean, he didn't kill me when he found out we were sexually active," A small giggle escaped her lips. "He never hated me after the many times we had a fight or broke up. He raised an amazing and talented daughter that I am getting the honor of marrying." She looked up at him.

"He was pretty cool."

"See! Those are the things we have to remember about him. All the great memories we have about him will never be forgotten." He kissed her softly. She pulled back and bit her lip.

"Finn? I have to tell you something."

"What is it baby?" He asked as he wiped the tears tracks that ran down her face.

"Daddy left us some money." She continued to bite her lip.

"Well, that was very ni-" He started.

"Enough to buy a house in New York with." She whispered. His eyes widened.

"Really?" She nodded. New, happier tears formed in her eyes as he bent down and kissed her. He took her hand and led her out of their old auditorium.

"Thank you for coming here." She looked up at him as they walked down the halls.

"No problem. I'd do anything for you."He replied as he pulled her a little closer.

"Finn?" She stopped and he turned around to face her.

"What?" She looked down at her feet and then back at him.

"I was wondering, if we could have a fall wedding. My daddy said that he though fall weddings were really pretty and I wanted to have one. If it's okay with you." He looked at her and smiled.

"Of course." He brushed some of her hair back behind her ear. He face immediately lit up.

"I was thinking September! That gives Kurt plenty of time to plan the wedding. Is four months to rushed for you?" She looked up at him for approval.

"Four months is perfect." He grabbed her hand again and led her out of the school as she rambled on about the wedding. He fished his keys out of his pocket while she waited for him to unlock the car.

"Finn? Am I your funny girl?" He unlocked the car, but neither of them made an attempt to get in.

"Yeah, Rach, you're my funny girl." A small smile formed on her lips.

"Good, because I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>That was a long chapter! Sorry it takes me so long to update my stories. I never have any time, only on the weekends. It also usually takes me a while to type them out. I can tell you that Story #7 will be the Finchel proposal so get ready for that! I don't know what number will be the wedding yet so as soon as I figure that out I will tell you! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and give me some more ideas for prompts! After this chapter, I will start to put my Author Notes at the end and ever once in a while, I actually have something important to say...sometimes...thanks again and everyone have a great day!<strong>

**Kelsi**


	6. Chapter 6  Batting Eyelashes

**Dogs are miracles with paws.**

**~Attributed to Susan Ariel Rainbow Kennedy**

* * *

><p><strong>Story #6 - Batting Eyelashes<strong>

"How are you feeling honey?" Finn asked as he put a hand on his wife's forehead.

"Uhg...terrible. He just isn't being nice today." Rachel placed a hand on her stomach. She was four months pregnant with their second child. A boy. They found out a week ago that it was a boy and both of them were thrilled. They have wanted another child since Jacee turned 2. They had been trying for two years, even experiencing a miscarriage. Both Finn and Rachel were excited when she did become pregnant, and Finn was even more thrilled it was a boy (he was tired of playing barbies and having tea parties). Now, Rachel lay on the couch, constantly throwing up and dealing with a nasty headache.

"How can I help?" Finn got on his knees in front of Rachel.

"Take Jacee out. I don't need the screaming and all that today. Please, just got have some fun with your daughter." As if on cue, the four year old made her appearance in the room. She was carrying her doll while a tiara lay lopsided on her head. Her dark brown hair flowed down her shoulders in a matted mess. She was wearing her cinderella ball gown and a pair of black flats. A smile lit up Finn"s face as his diva entered. She was so much like Rachel in every way and he loved both of them so much.

"Princess Jacee Caroline Hudson has arrived at the ball!" She squealed as she came in. Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose, but still had a smile on her face.

"Well hello Princess Jacee!" Finn played along.

"Are you my prince? I need a prince 'cuz I am a princess." she crossed her arms.

"No! I'm the king! And you are the prettiest princess alive." Finn stated matter-of-factly.

"As pretty as Queen mommy?" Her big brown eyes looked up at him.

"Of course! You both are the prettiest in all the kingdom!" He laughed.

"Finn..." Rachel warned. Chuckling softly, Finn got down to his daughter height.

"Hey Jace? How would you like to go out today? We can go to the park and get some ice cream too." Jacee's face lit up at the mention of ice cream.

"Oh yes daddy! Let me get out of my princess dress!" She ran out of the room to go get changed, leaving both Finn and Rachel to laugh.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled. Suddenly, Jacee came running into the room wearing a plaid skirt and princess shirt. She had on white socks with her flats. She had taken up her mothers style when she saw a picture of her in their photo album. Jacee took to the clothes immediately and wouldn't wear anything else, much to Kurts dismay.

"Ready daddy! C'mon! Let's go!" She grabbed her daddies hand and went to her mommy, grabbing her hand as well.

"I'm not going with you sweetie." Rachel pulled her hand from the little girls grasp.

"Why?" Jacee stomped her foot on the ground.

"I'm not feeling well. Your little brother is making me sick today." A gasp came from the girls mouth.

"Mommy! Get him out of your belly then! He is not allowed to make you sick! He's a bad boy." Jacee huffed. Finn laughed and even Rachel let out a little chuckle.

"Its not time for him to come out yet, baby. You go have fun with your daddy, ok?"

"Fine." Jacee grabbed her daddys hand again and moved towards the door.

"Not to long! I love you both!" Rachel yelled from her spot in the couch.

"Love you mommy!" Jacee yelled before pulling her father out the door, leaving a lugging Rachel behind.

* * *

><p>Finn smiled at his daughter as she went down the slide again. It was hot out and he knew she was beginning to get tired. When she went down he caught her at the end and lifted her onto his shoulder.<p>

"You ready to get ice cream princess?"

"Yeah!" she squealed. Walking down to the ice cream vender, he ordered two cones. Taking Jacee off his shoulders, he handed her the chocolate ice cream. Instantly, she had chocolate all over her face. Taking a napkin, Finn wiped his daughters face and took her hand as they crossed the street.

"How about we walk home? It's really nice out Jace." He peered down at the little girl who was trying not to drop her ice cream.

"'Kay." she replied, fixated on her ice cream. Finns phone beeped, signaling an incoming message.

**"Finn,**  
><strong>Please pick up some pickles. It's a craving I have. Love you!<strong>  
><strong>~Rach*"<strong>

Finn laughed as he put his phone away. He finished his ice cream before turning to Jacee, who had also finished her ice cream, and wiped her face and hands before tossing the napkins in a nearby trash can. Turning down the street, he went into a little market and grabbed a jar of pickles, also letting Jacee pick out a candy bar. On the way out he took Jacee's hand again and continued the trek home. Halfway down the sidewalk, Jacee squealed and let go of her fathers hand. She ran down a little further before pressing her face against the glass window of a store. Finn ran to catch up to her and peered into the glass window as well. In the window sat two excited puppies that were hoping around and playing with each other. Jacee screamed delightedly before turning to her father.

"Daddy! Look at the puppies!" She pointed back at the window.

"I see baby! Come on, we have to go home now." He reached his hand out to her but she refused to take it.

"No! I wanna go inside! Please daddy?" Her big brown eyes peered at Finn and he had to resist the urge to let her.

"Not today honey, maybe next time." Tears immediately filled in her eyes.

"Please daddy! I just wanna go inside." She gave the puppy dog look and batted her eyelashes, knowing her father couldn't resist her. Finn sighed, giving in.

"Ok, but we are just looking!" Finn firmly stated.

"Thank you daddy! I love you!" she hugged her fathers leg before running to the door. Finn sighed before following in after.

* * *

><p>Rachel was going to kill him. He knew going into the pet store was a bad idea. His daughter once again got what she wanted and now they were the proud owners of a dog. He always imagined that his fist dog would be like a Rottweiler or a Great Dane. Not a fricking yorkie. Rachel was going to murder him.<p>

"Oh daddy! I love her so much! I will play tea party with her and dress her up! She will be the prettiest doggy ever!" Jacee squealed.

"Jace, you get to deal with your mother. She is going to have a conniption! She is very moody right now." He told the 4 year old. She just nodded her head, trying to take the leash from his hand. The dog strutted along, as if they had owned it for months. Finn hated this dog. He looked over at the huge smile on Jacee's face and his sour mood went away immediately. As they neared the apartment, Finn gulped. He was almost positive Rachel would be pissed.

* * *

><p>"We're home!" Finn yelled timidly into the apartment. He had Jacee and the dog waiting behind him so he could get to Rachel first.<p>

"Did you bring my pickles?" She called from the living room.

"Yeah." he set his keys down when he heard Jacee screech. He quickly turned and before he knew what was happening the dogs leash caught around his leg, sending Finn falling to the floor. The pickles splattered everywhere and the dog ran straight into the apartment.

"Doggy! Doggy!" Jacee ran into the kitchen, chasing the dog as it made it's way into their living room. Finn quickly got to his feet, chasing after the two.

"FINN!" Rachels voice filled the entire house. Finn slowly walked into the living room like a puppy getting in trouble (how ironic). Rachel was standing, breathing hard, and tapping her foot on the ground. Jacee stood next to her, holding the squirming puppy.

"Hey Rach. How are you feeling?" He tried taking the innocent route. It didn't work, but actually made her a little more angrier.

"Jacee, honey, can you go play in your room? Mommy and daddy need to have a talk." Rachel sweetly asked the little girl. Jacee nodded and took the puppy into her room, closing the door behind her. Rachel turned back to Finn, anger written all over her face.

"Listen Rach, I can explain." He pleaded. Rachel held up her hand, telling him that she was going to talk. He shut up immediately.

"Finn. What were you thinking? A dog? Why? We can't take care of a dog! We have a kid and another on the way. Finn, I'm more angry that you didn't ask me first! God! I don't know what to do." she sighed and fell onto the couch. He went and kneeled in front of her.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I think we can do it though. We already decided we were going to move and Jacee needs an animal to teach her responsibility. Besides, when the baby is born, she is going to need the dog to keep her company because we are going to be so busy." she sighed again.

"Youre right. She is going to need the dog. I just wished you would've asked me first."

"I'm sorry." he kissed her forehead.

"I'm surprised you even got the dog. You never talked about ever wanting one." she looked at him.

"Well, I didn't want the stupid dog. She has this effect on me. All she has to do is look at me with those brown eyes, and bat her long lashes, and I can't say no." he blushed. The door to Jacee's room opened and she came out, holding the dog to her chest.

"Mommy! Daddy! I named the puppy!" she smiled brightly at both of her parents.

"You did? Well what is it?" Finn looked down at his beautiful daughter.

"I named her..." she paused for dramatic effect, acting like her mother. "Barbra. After Barbra Streisand!" she exclaimed. Finns face fell.

"No! No broadway names! Rachel help me out here!" Finn looked away as the little girl looked at him. Rachel bent down to her daughters height.

"Sweetie," Rachel looked at the little girl, before giving Finn a devious smile. "Barbra is a lovely name." the girl squealed and ran out of the room. Finn looked at his wife, his mouth open.

"Rachel!"

"I'm sorry Finn! She just has this effect on me when she bats her eyelashes!" Rachel smiled, making Finns head spin.

"You're evil." he whispered as he stepped closer.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"I may have to punish you Mrs. Hudson." he leaned down and kissed her. It was passionate and when Rachel pulled back he felt woozy.

"Finn?" she seductively whispered into his ear.

"What babe?" he kissed her neck.

"Go get me new pickles." She pushed him away and promptly sat down on the couch. She looked up at him and began to bat her eyelashes. Finn sighed before heading to the door. His girls were going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Sorry for the long delay! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. I decided to spread them out a bit. The next one will be up very shortly, seeing as though it's already typed up! _Ransom _will be updated very soon and _Be Careful What You Wish_ _For_ is on hiatus until further notice. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and my others' as well. I hope you all had a great Christmas! Love you all!**

**~Kelsi  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7  I Love Him So

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ Glee_ or _My Man_**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my man I love him so<strong>  
><strong> He'll never know<strong>  
><strong> All my life is just despair<strong>  
><strong> But I don't care<strong>  
><strong> When he takes me in his arms<strong>  
><strong> The world is bright, alright<strong>

** What's the difference if I say**  
><strong> I'll go away<strong>  
><strong> When I know I'll come back<strong>  
><strong> On my knees someday<strong>  
><strong> Oh whatever my man is<strong>  
><strong> I am his forever more<strong>

Rachel sang the last notes of 'My Man' and poured all of her soul into them. She finally made it. After all these years she finally got her shot. Broadway. Now, after a year, Funny Girl was coming to an end. Her eyes watered as she thought about her journey here. It was unbelievable. She looked out into the audience and the room erupted into applause, a standing ovation. She tried to make out Finn in the audience but the stage lights blinded her vision. She knew he was here though, he came to every show. The whole cast bowed and when they finished she took center stage.

"Thank you all so much for coming," the audience quieted down as she began speaking. "it has been an amazing journey and all of us have come so far. If you told me a year ago that I, a bartender who only had hopes and dreams of performing, would be casted as the lead role in the revival of Funny Girl, I would have shook my head in disbelief.  
>Now, all I can do is thank my director Jenny and all the hard work she put into making this a great show. I also want to thank my cast mates. They are the best you can ask for. I would also like to thank my wonderful boyfriend who has put up with all my drama since high school, and my lovely family. My high school glee club should also be thanked because they have all been so supportive. Thank you all again and have a great night!" she waved goodbye as another standing ovation occurred. She went to we dressing room and removed her mic when there was a light tap on the door. She opened it to see her 6'3" boyfriend holding a large batch of roses. He leaned over and she kissed him softly.<p>

"You were stunning, as usual. This was my favorite performance." Finn gushed as he entered the dressing room.

"Thanks! I didn't see you in the front row." she pouted. He pulled her to his chest and chuckled.

"How about I make it up to you? I have two surprises for you." her eyes lit up.

"What are they?" she jumped up and down.

"Hold on," he left the dressing room and she took a deep breath. She knew he was going to purpose. She knew tonight was the night. He came back in the room and her heart went wild. "I wanted to give you something, since it's your last show." he motioned to the door and she screamed in delight as her fathers entered. Following them was Carole, Burt and Andrea. Rachel began crying as Will and Emma Schuester came close behind. Soon, the entire Glee Club made their way into the tiny dressing room. She went around to each person. She hugged Quinn and Noah, back from their honeymoon. Next came a very pregnant Tina and Mike, who was holding Tina protectively. She squealed as Sam spun her around and kissed her on the cheek. She pulled Mercedes into a crushing hug, only to then see her engagement ring. Kurt stood patiently as he waited for her attention and she gave him a big kiss on the cheek while also pulling Blaine in for one as well. Brittany sat on Artie's lap, her hand resting on her not-so-noticeable baby bump. She even hugged Santana as she stood near the door and then made her way back to Finn. He pulled her to him and she looked at everyone in the room.

"It's so good to see you all!" Her eyes began to water.

"You better not cry Berry. I really don't want any tears." she rolled her eyes at Noah and Finn chuckled softly.

"Shut it Puckerman." everyone in the room chuckled and Finn kissed the top of her head.

"I still have one more surprise Rachel," her heart began to beat wildly as she turned to face him, not missing the grin that room over Kurt's face. He pulled a black velvet box and her breath hitched. He handed it to her and she held her breath as she opened it. Her heart dropped as she didn't see a engagement ring, but instead a silver bracelet. She pulled it out and noticed the charms on it. "It's a charm bracelet. I already put a few charms on, a football, a microphone and a gold star. You can put whatever charms you want on it, but I was thinking that every time your in a show, you can put on another gold star." he looked at her as she looked at the gift.

"I love it." she looked up at him and smiled.

"Really?"

"Really." he leaned over and kissed her. They broke apart when someone, Noah, coughed uncomfortably. Finn chuckled against her lips.

"So," Rachel lightly changed the subject. "Where is everyone staying?"

"Tina and I are staying with Artie and Brittany. We're spitting the cost of a hotel. Plus, when I'm forced to go out and buy stuff for her cravings, I'll have someone to go with me." Mike looked at his wife and she smiled.

"Sam and I are staying with Kurt and Blaine, seeming as though we don't live in Brooklyn anymore." Sam kissed Mercedes's cheek as she rolled her eyes. Rachel laughed as she leaned into Finn.

"I am staying with my Aunt. She lives a little bit from here." Santana replied.

"Burt, Andy and I are staying with your dads." Carole spoke to her son and girlfriend.

"We unfortunately can't stay," Will began. "Emma and I need to get back. We left the baby with my parents and they can't watch her all weekend." Rachel nodded knowingly.

"The Puckermans' are staying with you guys!" Noah pumped his fist in the air. Somethings just don't change.

"What time is the game on Sunday Finn?" Carole asked as she picked up a very tired Andy.

"Two," Rachel looked at him, confused. "I invited everyone to the Super Bowl game on Sunday. Since I'm in it and all." she smiled. She should have known everyone would want to see Finn play football as well.

"Well, we are going to go back to the hotel. You're sister is exhausted! I love you Finny," she kissed Finn on the cheek. "I love you Rachel. Great job tonight!" she kissed Rachel as well.

"Love you too Carole. Thank you." she gave the woman a smile before the Hummel family left. Soon, everyone slowly began making their way to the different places they were staying. She kissed Finn goodbye as he left to go let Quinn and Noah into the apartment. Kurt agreed to stay with her and went to see Blaine off. She made her way to the huge mirror in the corner of the room and sat down dejectedly. Kurt entered and came up behind her.

"What's wrong diva?" he asked as she sighed.

"I thought Finn was going to propose tonight." she whispered. Kurt's eyes widened. She turned to face him.

"Oh." he squeaked out. Her eyes narrowed.

"What are you not telling me?" he bit his lip and suddenly became very interested in the different makeup spread throughout the table.

"I don't know what your talking about." she scoffed at him.

"Kurt. We have been best friends since junior year. I think I know when you are holding something back. You've _never_ been able to hold back a secret. So spill." Kurt's widened in fear.

"I-I can't! Rachel just shut up and stop asking questions. It's for your own good! Now hurry up and get changed so we can leave." with that he fled the room quickly. She sighed before getting changed.

* * *

><p>"Finn! She knows something's up!" Kurt spit into the phone.<p>

"Shit! You didn't tell her anything did you?" Kurt could see the worried expression on his face.

"No! It was so hard though! She's my best friend and I tell her everything." he paced back and forth in the lobby of the building.

"Good. I swear Kurt, you can't say anything!"

"What happened! You were supposed to do it tonight!"

"I chickened out! I don't know Kurt. Maybe we're not ready for this." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. You both are more than ready. You better hurry up, though."

"I'll do it when I want to Kurt." Kurt turned to see Rachel walking towards them.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked. He panicked.

"Carole! I'm talking to Carole. Umm...Bye Carole! I have to go!"

"What the hell dude! What are you-" Finn was saying.

"Bye Carole! Rachel's here.** I. Have. To. Go.**" Kurt said through his teeth before hanging up. Rachel looked at him oddly and he quickly launched into telling her how amazing she was. Thankfully, she began telling him how she was feeling. He barely listened as he helped her carry her stuff and hailed a cab. His idiot brother better propose soon because he didn't know how much longer he could hold this in.

* * *

><p>It's a cold day on Sunday February 6 as Rachel puts on her New York Giants jersey. It falls just a little below her butt and makes her seem much shorter than she is. She pulls on a pair of jeans and throws on her pink tennis shoes. She puts on her Finn necklace and the new charm bracelet. She looks at herself in the mirror, turning slightly to see the 'Hudson' on the back. She wants more than anything to have that last name and she really hopes Finn wants her to have it as well. She looks in the mirror and smiles when she sees him leaning against the door frame. She turns around and smiles shyly.<p>

"Aren't you going to tell me how pretty I look?" he gives her his crooked smile and walks swiftly to her.

"You look absolutely stunning." he whispers against her lips. She grabs the back of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Reluctantly, she pulls away. She glances at the clock by the bedside. She sighs.

"You have to go." she whines. He glances at the clock as well. It's 11 and he has to be there by 11:30.

"I wish I didn't have to. I wish I could stay with you all day." she smiled.

"You have a Super Bowl to win." he chuckles.

"I guess your right. Who's picking you up?"

"Kurt. He will be here at 12:45." he nods. She gives him one last kiss as he heads out. She walks back over to her mirror, picking up the picture of her and Finn. Kurt took it when they graduated college. She was looking at him with a huge smile and he was looking at her. She kissed the picture before placing it back on the mirror. She grabbed her coat and went into the living room. Turning on the news, she sat on the couch and barely paid attention. At 12:30, there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened it, allowing Kurt to enter.

"What are you wearing?" He asks her and she looks down at her outfit.

"We are going to a football game, you know." she looked at his (expensive) outfit and laughed. He scowled at her before pulling her into a hug.

"What was that for?" she asked when he let her go. He smoothed down his outfit.

"Am I not allowed to hug my best friend?" he asked.

"It was just unexpected." he shrugged. She grabbed her coat, sliding it on as she locked the apartment door. As they got into the taxi, she began talking animatedly to Kurt. They arrived at 1:15 and made their way into the private section of the stadium. They entered the medium room to see all their friends already there. She hugged everyone again, loving the fact that they were all here. She was even happy Santana was here.

"What is everyone doing now? I didn't get to ask on Friday." Rachel asked as they all got ready for the game.

"I help kids who question their sexuality. I live in Dayton now with my girlfriend of 3 years." Santana spoke first and Rachel smiled at the Latino.

"I got a job helping kids in wheelchairs in San Francisco. Brittany and I already bought our house. We are moving in May." Artie looked at his wife with so much love.

"I plan on doing something that has to do with dancing." Brittany stroked Artie's hair.

"I'm opening a dance studio in Columbus." Mike stated.

"I'm a high school teacher. I am working on getting a Glee Club together." Tina smiled, rubbing her stomach.

"Mercedes and I decided to stay in Lima. I'm working as a fireman and she is a wedding planner." Sam replies as he kissed Mercedes on the cheek.

"Q and I decided we wanted to stay in Lima for a long time. Her law firm really took off and I enjoy being a carpenter. We even started talking about having a few rascals." everyone congratulated Noah and Quinn. Rachel smiled at the girl who was now her best friend.

"For all you who don't know, my fashion line is in the process of going in stores. Blaine is directing a lot of children's theater and we are as happy as can be." Kurt gushed. Blaine threw an arm over Kurt's shoulder, chuckling as Kurt went on. Rachel looked around at all her friends. She could finally call them friends. Senior year had changed everything. She became friends with almost everyone in Glee Club. After they won nationals senior year, it brought everyone closer and they actually became popular. She smiles as everyone laughs at something Kurt said. She looks at her phone and realizes the game starts in 5 minutes. She tells everyone and they all make their way to the outside patio part to watch. As the giants enter, she screams and cheers and so does all her friends. Finn comes put and looks around. She jumps hoping her can see her and when he does spot them, he blows her a kiss. She sits back down with a blush that overtakes her cheeks. The first quarter begins and she cheers wildly as the Giants get the ball. Five minutes in and the score is still 0-0. She leans back and takes a sip o her drink. She was never interested in football until Finn became the head quarterback. Now, she loves watching, as long is Finn is playing. There is two minutes left in the first quarter when Finn runs the ball in for a touchdown. She jumps up and down and he points up at their booth, just like he always said he would. When first quarter ends, it's 7-0 Giants. Second quarter stars up and no points are scored by then end of it. Half time begins and she wants to walk around a bit. She asks if anyone wants anything while she's gone, and leaves when no one says they need anything. She goes to the novelty shop and looks around quietly. She is looking through t-shirts when she hears a gasp. She turns around and staring at her is a girl, no more the 16, with long red hair. Rachel smiles at the girl. The girl steps a little closer, her mouth open.

"You're Rachel Berry." she says as a statement. The girls bright blue eyes are wide as she stares at Rachel.

"Why yes, yes I am." Rachel giggles out.

"I watched you perform in Funny Girl. You were amazing! You're, like, my idol. I want to be a performer like you one day." Rachel is flattered. She looks at the girl, who looks like she may pass out any minute.

"What's your name?" Rachel asks and the girl looks taken aback.

"Demi." Rachel smiles.

"Well Demi, don't ever give up on those dreams. I didn't, and look where I am now! Believe in yourself, and you can do anything." Demi smiles at Rachel like she hung the moon.

"Thank you Miss Berry. I won't." this girl reminds her of herself when she met Patti Lupone. The girls friends call her and she says goodbye one more time before going to her friends. Rachel smiles and heads back up to the suite. She gets there just as Taylor Swift finishes performing. She sits down, a smile still taking over her face. She takes her seat by Carole and Kurt and waits for the game to start again. The other team score a touchdown halfway through the third quarter, but the Giants are quick to recover and score a touchdown soon after. This quarter comes and goes and soon they are halfway through the fourth quarter. A man enters their room and asks for Rachel. She stands and goes into the other room to talk to him.

"Mr. Hudson asked me to come get you halfway through fourth quarter so you can come on the field when the game is over." She nods and tells everyone she will see them after the game. She follows the man to a gate where some other people are waiting. Some photographers make their way to the gate as well, and a few of them recognize her. She takes a few photos, before turning and watching the game again. With two minutes left, Finn scores another touchdown and she jumps up and down. When everyone begins to countdown at 10 seconds, she joins in and smiles widely as the gates open. She runs in, trying to find Finn, when she lifted in the air and spun around. She giggles and turns around. Finn is smiling at her and she leans up and kisses him. That's when they are bombarded with reporters and cameras. She smiles next to Finn as he answers questions.

"Mr. Hudson! You just one the Super Bowl, what are you going to do next?" She looks up at him and waits for his response.

"This." he gets down on one knee and she gasps. He pulls out a pink velvet box and opens it. Inside is a simple band with a small diamond resting in the middle. Her eyes water as he smiles at her. "I love you so much Rach. I knew that I love you the first time I heard your voice so many years ago. We've had our ups and downs, but we always get through the tough times because we love each other and that's all that matters. I meant to do this the other night, but I chickened out. I love you more than anything in the world. I'm forever your, faithfully. So, will you, Rachel Barbra Berry, marry me?" the stadium is silent and she notices that they are on the big screen. She is crying as she throws her arms around him.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Oh god yes!" she whispers to him and he lifts her up, kissing her gently. He puts her down and slowly slides the ring on her finger. The crowd begins to cheer for them.

"I love you so much, you know that right?" he asks her, as if she's the only person in the entire stadium.

"Yeah. And I love you." and they kiss under the fireworks that begin to go off.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! I know, very cheesy! The proposal, as promised! Thank you all! I love you guys and happy new year! <strong>  
><strong>~Kelsi<strong>


	8. Chapter 8  Together We Can Get Through

**Disclaimer - I do not Own _Glee_**

**__Full Title: Together We Can Get Through This  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tough times never last,<strong>

**but tough people do.**

**~Robert H. Schuller**

* * *

><p>"Break a leg."<p>

"I love you." Rachel's eyes widened as Finn said those three little words. The music began and she smiled shyly. His face lit up as he made his way back to his spot, smiling like an idiot. When it was his part he walked into the auditorium, leaving Rachel alone. She let out a shaky breath. He just confessed he loved her. Finn Hudson just said he loved her. And she didn't say anything back. She was in too much shock to make any comment. She shook those thoughts out of her head as she made her way into the auditorium, beginning her part. She would never be able to listen to Faithfully again without thinking of Finns confession. As they finished the song, she timidly looked at him. He was smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile too. She made her way back in line just as the next song was starting. They breezed through 'Don't Stop Believing' after that and she found herself wrapped in Finn's embrace when they were done. She was walking with Tina (surprisingly the girl had went up to Rachel and hugged her, telling her she did a great job) and yelling that they were going to win. She was sitting in the green room when she heard Noah begin to freak out.

"Oh my god! What do you mean 'your water broke'?" His eyes wide as he talked to a heavy breathing Quinn.

"It means that I'm having this freaking baby!" Quinn said through clenched teeth. Quinn's mother held onto Quinn's waist as they began to help her up the stairs. Mr. Schue frantically gathered everyone together.

"Ok! Quinn is going to the hospital and we will go up after the results are said." He said to all the kids standing.

"I'm going with Quinn." Puck grabbed his jacket and ran after Quinn and her mother.

"We're going to!" Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Brittany and Santana all ran after Puck and Quinn. Artie silently went too as Matt and Mike followed. Rachel looked around as they all went out to the bus.

"I can't leave them!" Mr. Schue worriedly said.

"I'll stay." She said suddenly. Both Mr. Schue and Finn turned to look at her.

"Rachel..." Finn began.

"Go! I will stay. I can call when they performances are almost over. You guys can come back before they announce the winner." Mr. Schue nodded and grabbed his coat, chasing after all the kids. Finn turned to Rachel.

"I'll stay with you." he said determined.

"No you won't. You're going! I will represent the New Directions. Besides, this was supposed to be your baby and I know you want to go." she whispered the last part quietly. She looked up an before she was aware what was happening, Finn smashed his lips into hers. She was caught off guard and before he had time to really enjoy the kiss, Finn was already running to chase after their teammates. He turned around at the end and gave her a crooked smile before running out of sight. Rachel swooned and had to sit down before she collapsed. She took in a breath before standing up. Just as Vocal Adrenaline was calle to perform. She hesitantly made her way into the auditorium, just as they began to sing 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. She rolled her eyes as he sang. He was immature and she had Finn now. Her heart fluttered as she thought back to when he declared his love for her. She quietly exited the auditorium and grabbed her phone. Putting in Finns number, she pressed talk.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hello Finn." She smiled.

"Hey Rach."

"I called to inform you that Vocal Adrenaline is almost finished with their performance. The results will be announced in a half an hour, so I suggest that you all come back soon." she replied as she paced back in forth in the green room.

"Ok. I'll let mr schue know."

"Thanks Finn. Umm...did Quinn have her baby?" She feels awkward asking because she isn't really close to the girl.

"I think so. The nurse said she did and that we could all see the new baby soon. How did Vocal Adrenaline do?"

"Well, I believe..." A movement outside the door catches her eye. Shelby is walking into a little room across from the green room. "Finn? I have to go. I'll see you soon." She says and presses end. Putting her phone down, she makes her way into the room Shelby's in. She kinda just starts blurting things out then. About how Shelby didn't win because Jesse doesn't have heart. Then she finds herself begging Shelby to join the New Directions and help coach them. It's like a slap in the face when she says that she wants to find a home. It takes everything in Rachel not to cry. She turns to leave, because honestly, she can't be in the same room as her mom without bursting into tears. Then Shelby asks where her team is. She responds and when she asks if everything was okay with Quinn and the baby, rachel tells her it was a beautiful baby girl and Shelby's eyes light up. She quickly leaves, a single tear streams down her face. She has her head lowered when she runs into someone. She feels embarrassed immediately.

"S-Sorry." She sniffles.

"Rachel?" The voice asks back. Her head snaps up and Finn is standing right in front of her.

"Finn, you're back." she breaths a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. I was looking for you. Are you okay?" he looks genuinely worried. She just gives a small smile, not wanting to explain what just happened.

"Yep. I'm fine. It's really nothing. How are you? I mean, are you okay?" He understands what she means. He looks at his feet before looking at her again.

"I thought it would be hard seeing her. I mean, I spent a long time thinking she was mine," She looks away dejectedly, knowing that he couldn't get over this. "But, seeing the baby and seeing Quinn, it was easy," She looks at him confused. "I'm over her now. I guess sometime along the way, I forgave her and got over her. Now, I realize that I'm head over heels for you Rach. Like I said, I love you." and she couldn't help herself anymore. She jumped up, throwing her arms around his neck and smashing her lips to his. It was his turn to be shocked, but he quickly recovered and kissed her back. A cough was heard behind them and Rachel reluctantly let go, her lips swollen and a blush taking over her cheeks. Turning around, she looked straight into the eyes of Jesse St. James. He raised an eyebrow at them and she narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want Jesse?" she spit at him.

"Hello to you too Rachel. Might I say you look very pretty in your dress. Finn, you just look poor." he replied snidely. Finn took Rachel's hand to keep from punching Jesse's stupid face in.

"What do you want?" she repeated, irritated.

"I came to wish the best of luck for your little glee club. It isn't going to last much longer, considering you are going to lose." He pushed past the two of them. Finn sighed but Rachel stomped after Jesse.

"Jesse!" he stopped and turned towards her, an amusing grin etched on his face. "I am sick of you going around and tearing everyone down. Finn looks just fine and he will always be better than you. I don't even know why I went to you, your horrible, deplorable, and just plain mean!" She took in a huge breath and exhaled sharply before turning around. She was halfway back to Finn when jesse spoke again.

"He's a Lima loser Rachel. Have fun being with someone who's going to hold you back from your dreams." She stopped in the middle and looked at Finn. He caught her eye and quickly put his head down. She turned and made her way back to Jesse, raising her hand and slapping him right across the face. He recoiled and looked at her in shock.

"Don't talk about him that way. He will make it farther in life than you Jesse. He's kind, compassionate, and loving and that's more than you will ever be because you're selfish, uncaring and stingy! He will make it out of Lima, but you will be here forever. Don't ever say anything like that about him again. I love him and I wont let you talk about him like that." Jesse stood in shock as she turned around and grabbed Finns hand, pulling him away. Finn followed aimlessly as she stomped along. Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of the hallway. She didn't expect him and flung backwards and smashed into Finns chest, almost knocking them both over. After steadying themselves Finn took Rachel's face in his hands.

"Did you mean it?" he's asks quietly, making sure that the conversation belongs to just the two of them.

"Mean what?" she asked.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" she blushed as she realized he heard what she said. She wasn't thinking when she was yelling at Jesse, she just said what she felt. She paused. She said what she felt. Then she must love him. She looked Finn in the eyes and smiled.

"I think I do," he smiled brightly while she bit her lip. "but, I need to know if you're committed this time. I can't have you break up with me in a month because you 'need to find you're inner rockstar' again. I really really need you to be serious about this because if I find out you're just using me or something equally terrible, I might die. Literally.," he smile at her but she continued. "I want us to be together for a long time. You mean a lot to me and even if we break up, I want us to be friends because if I lose you as a boyfriend I at least want you as-"

"Rachel! You're going kinda far into the future. I want us to last too. Let's take it one day at a time, and see what happens. I promise I'm not using you for some awful reason like St. Jackass was. I love you! This is for real." he leaned down and kissed her. It was so slow and passionate and she never wanted to stop. She opened her mouth to give him access. She could get used to kissing Finn. He was so gentle and kind and really-

"My eyes!" Rachel pulled away quickly and looked in the doorway of the green room. Kurt had his hand over his eyes and his mouth wide open. Finns eyes went wide and his cheeks burned with embarrassment. She couldn't help it as a stifled laugh escaped from her mouth. Finn turn towards her and smiled, letting out a laugh as well. She then bursted into giggles. Kurt uncovered his eyes as they both began to laugh uncontrollably.

"You two are unbelieveable." he said in disgust as he went back into the green room. This caused Rachel to laugh even harder. Finn smiled as she laughed, loving the sound.

"All you pathetic glee clubs report to the auditorium stage, we are starting in 5 minutes and if you aren't there then too bad. None of you deserve to win anyways." Sue loud voice boomed over the speakers. Rachel immediatly stopped laughing. This was it, this was their shot at nationals. She gulped quietly and grabbed Finns hand. Slowly, the New Directions made their way to the stage. Rachel stood by Artie, surprised when he grabbed her hand and smiled up at her. Finn stood behind her, holding her other hand from behind. Sue came up and opened up the second place card. Rachel's heart was beating erratically. When Aural Intensitys name was called, she knew they won. She smiled brightly, looking over at Shelby and Jesse. She turned back and squeezed Finns hand gently. Sue began to open the first place card. Rachel clamped her eyes shut, but quickly opened them, not wanting to miss the announcement.

"Vocal Adrenaline!" Sue loudly said into the microphone. Rachel felt her face fall. How? They were better than vocal adrenaline. She turned and Jesse was hugging his teammates, smirking at her when he saw her looking. Shelby walked over and congratulated Mr. Schue, who kindly accepted. She felt tears fall down her face. She let go of Finns hand, trying to wipe her tears away. They had lost. They weren't going to nationals. She looked at the sad faces around her and she felt her eyes well up with more tears. Having to escape, she fled the stage quickly. She felt more tears run down her face as she did and made her way into the green room. She began packing up her stuff as she waited for the rest of her team to come. She sniffled as she pulled her jacket on. This feeling she had, was terrible.

* * *

><p>The bus ride home was silent. Rachel sat next to Finn, her head leaning against his shoulder as she listened to Funny Girl. They hadn't spoken two words to each other since they left. She didn't know what to say and he was clueless as well. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she hurried to her car and drove home. School the next day wasnt that bad. She was in a slightly better mood until she made it to the choir room, and everyone had begun to pack things away. Then she felt the tears again. They all came in for one last group hug, before the final bell rang. She was about to get her stuff and leave when an idea came to her mind. She called everyone over, and began to tell her plan.<p>

"We should all sing for Mr. Schue. We could get him into the auditorium and sing him a song. We could all say something before, like what our life was like before Glee." she waited nervously for any harsh comments that would come.

"That's not a bad idea." Santana, of all people, said first.

"I agree. We could wait until Friday. That's when Quinn and Puck will be here." Mercedes chimed in. Rachel smiled. They would sing one last song together before everything came to an end.

"What song should we sing?" Kurt asked the group. Everyone fell silent, not knowing what song.

"To Sir With Love." Finn said softly. Rachel looked over at him and smiled.

"That's a great idea. We could all sing parts of it" she beamed at him. They made final arrangement then headed home. Rachel walked with Finn out the front doors to her car. She stopped at her door before sighing and turning to Finn.

"What's going to happen to us Finn?" she whispered. He furrowed his eyebrows together.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused. She sighed again.

"What's going to happen to us? I mean, we no longer have glee club. You're popular and im just a freak. Are you going to leave me as soon as you realize that I'm not good for your reputation?" Finn was silent as he took everything in. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closing it. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what would happen in the future. She nodded her head slowly. "I'll see you tomorrow Finn." she got into her car and drove away, tears streaming down her face. Finn stood in shock as she left. Did she honestly think he was going to break up with her just because Glee club was ending? He needed to fix this.

* * *

><p>Rachel threw herself on her bed when she got home. Tears streamed down her face. She knew being with Finn was too good to last. She was just a loser and he was Quarterback of the football team. He's meant to date a pretty cheerleader, like Quinn or Santana. She wasn't good enough to have Finn Hudson as a boyfriend. More tears fell as she laid there. Her phone began to play 'Defying Gravity' and she slowly lifted it up checking the caller ID. 'Finn Hudson' lit up her screen and she sniffled before pressing ignore. She wasnt ready for him to break up with her yet. She pulled her stuffed bear closer to her chest, holding it tightly. The doorbell to her house rang and she groaned. Making her way downstairs, she didn't bother hiding her messy hair as it hung loosely down her shoulders and her red eyes. She opened the door and there stood Finn Hudson. He took in her appearance, his eyes going wide. Her eyes also went wide as she saw him standing there. She quickly closed the door, standing in shock. She ran over the the mirror in the downstairs bathroom, fixing her hair and splashing her face with water. She took a deep breath as she went and opened the door again. Finn was now sitting on her porch step. He turned as she made her way outside after grabbing her coat. She sat down on the step with him, looking straight ahead as cars passed.<p>

"Sorry." she muttered, looking down. He chuckled slightly.

"It's fine. I was worried about you after you left so quickly." he looked at her and small smile on his lips.

"Sorry." she whispered. He sighed before standing up and moving in front of her.

"Rachel," he waited until she looked at him. "Why do you think I'm going to break up with you?" He threw his hands in the air. She bit her lip and looked down.

"You're going to realize that if you date me, you will lose your popularity. You deserve someone prettier and more popular, like Santana or Quinn or Brittany." She is ashamed to look up and see the realization on his face. He's silent for a while. Probably contemplating the best way to break up with her.

"Rachel..." he begins before stopping. His constant word vomit isn't going to help in this situation. He tries again, taking a seat as he does. "Rachel, look at me," she slowly looks up at him, looking like a little girl in trouble. "Sure, popularity is really important to me. I know that I'm risking it, but truth is, I don't care. I really like you Rachel and stop comparing yourself to other girls. You're beautiful the way you are." he finishes and looks ahead, waiting for her to respond. When she doesn't, he turns to look at her again. She quickly wipes away a tear that was running down her face.

"Thank you Finn. You are so sweet." he chuckles.

"I try." she giggles with him and leans against his shoulder.

"I can believe glee club is ending. We have come so far and now it's all over." she whispers, shivering from the cold.

"I know. It sucks ass."

"Finn. Language. I do agree though." he slowly stands up and holds out his hand to her.

"C'mon." he waits until she grabs his hand and pulls her to his car.

"Where are we going?" she jogs to keep up with his pace.

"It was your idea to sing this song. We are going to practice an figure out what we're going to say." he hopes into the front seat she she stands outside for a moment before entering the passenger side.

* * *

><p>Friday comes and she makes sure everyone is in their place for the song. When Mr. Schue comes in they begin to talk. She had practiced what she was going to say over and over again about how difficult he life had been before glee and how she made new friends (sorta). It comes around to her and as she looks at Mr. Schue, she loses everything she had practiced and quickly throws out "I was being slushied." Compared to everyone else's, her explanation isn't good, but she knows it's true and that's really what her life was like before glee. Finn goes next and she feels her eyes well up with tears as he explains that he didn't have a father before glee. Before long, they are singing and she begins to cry as she sings, and soon se realizes she isn't the only one. Even Santana is crying and she realizes for the first time that they really are a family. As the sons finishes, they all look to Mr. Schue, who's also teary-eyed. She takes Finn's hand and they all walk out of the auditorium.<p>

"We have another year." Me. Schue says and she feels her mouth open slightly at the news. When nobody reacts or says anything, he laughs. "C'mon guys! We have another year!" he shouts and she's the first to squeal. Soon everyone follows and she finds herself rushing up to Mr. Schue, hugging him tightly. She starts telling the club of her ideas when Mr. Schue sends her to sit down. He calls Noah up and he begins to sing 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' and she enjoys the tune. Leaning her head against Finn's shoulder, she finally thinks that something has gone right for her. She lets the peacefulness settle in and smiles.

* * *

><p>The bell rings and they all stand up. Finn tells her he will meet her by her locker, saying he has to get stuff from the locker room. She kisses him and slowly walks back to pack her stuff up.<p>

"Rachel?" she jumps as Quinn timidly comes near her.

"Hello Quinn." She looks at the blonde as she sits down.

"Can I talk to you? I have to tell you something." Rachel nods as she takes a seat next to Quinn. There is a moment of silence before Quinn draws in a shaky breath.

"What is it Quinn?" Rachel looks at the girl.

"I know I'm not very nice to you, because truth is, I don't like you," It comes out a little snarky and Rachel looks ahead. "I do however, somewhat consider you a friend and I believe you have a right to know something." Quinn turns to look at her.

"What?"

"Shelby came to the hospital." Quinn looks anywhere but at her. Rachel's heart is racing.

"Ok?" another breath is taken by Quinn.

"A-and she said she wanted to...adopt my baby." Quinn looks at her, almost looking guilty. Rachel takes in a sharp breath.

"Why?" She asks herself more that Quinn. Quinn shrugs.

"I don't know."

"Did you tell her no?" Quinn's eyes tell her the answer to that question. She feels betrayed. Her own mother has given up on her and adopted another baby.

"I'm sorry Rachel." The blonde stands up.

"Why did you do it?" Rachel whispers.

"I needed someone to take the baby." it really feels like Quinn slapped her.

"Why did you give your baby to her? After everything that happened. Why? Do you really not like me that much?" So many questions bubble inside her brain.

"Just get over it Rachel. Shelby obviously doesn't want you and she's moving on. You should too. Like I said, I don't particularly like you but I thought you had a right to know. I needed someone to adopt Be- the baby and Shelby was there." with that, Quinn leaves her alone in the choir room. Tears run down her face. Mr. Schue enters the room, and stops at the piano.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" she grabs her bag and wipes the tears away.

"Nothing Mr. Schue. I'll see you later." and she runs out of the room. She runs to her locker, dropping to the floor as her stuff crashes next to her. She brings her knees to her chest and buries her face in them.

"Rachel?" Finn is next to her now and he slowly slides down the wall next her. She looks up and everything just comes out. She tells him when she talked to Shelby at regionals and tells him what just happened.

"She just abandoned me." she finishes. She looks up at him and he looks sympathetic.

"What can I do Rach? How can I help?" she sniffles as her eyes begin to fill with tears again.

"Just hold me Finn. Please just hold me." He wraps his arms around her and engulfs her. And she cries and he holds her because he loves her and she loves him and they can get through this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I don't know how I feel about this one. I think it could've been better but I was rushing a bit near the end. I hope you all enjoyed this and thank you to those who reviewed! Please read my other stories! And what is this? A double update! Happy new years everyone!**

**~Kelsi  
><strong>


End file.
